Kumparan Anti Debu
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Fenomena; setiap bulu mata Ishigaki jatuh, Sasazuka akan datang menghampiri. Itu pasti. ・ [SasaGaki]


**Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro **(c) Matsui Yūsei

**A/N** : Mengandung sopiler chapter 180. Kalau belum baca komik aslinya disarankan untuk mundur, karena nikmat dari kejutannya bakal menyusut drastis.

* * *

"Senior Sasazukaaa~"

Suara nyaring Ishigaki Jun menghancurkan momen-momen damai kantor kepolisian pusat lantai lima. Untunglah saat ini sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa mengingat jam istirahat siang tengah berlangsung.

"Ya?"

Ishigaki mungkin tidak ingat waktu karena sibuk merakit model kit terbaru, sementara orang-orang percaya kalau Sasazuka tidak perlu makan—cukup menyimpan air dan mandi sinar matahari supaya tetap bertahan hidup seminggu.

"Lihat, bulu mataku jatuh!"

Sasazuka Eishi tekun mendengar.

"Berarti ada yang kangen!" imbuh Ishigaki berapi-api, pakai _cengengesan_, " Setiap kali bulu mataku jatuh, Senior pasti muncul. Itu _artinya_..."

"Ya, aku kangen padamu."

Ledak kebahagiaan, "NAH, BENAR KAN!?"

"Aku kangen dengan laporan-laporan yang harusnya ada di mejaku dua jam lalu. Serahkan..."

"T-tapi, tapi, Senior! Tank ini masih butuh banyak polesan," mainan kebanggaannya disodorkan sejenak sebelum ditaruh di lantai, "Lihat... kalau menekan tombol merah pada remote, dia bisa bergerak. Hasil karya terbaikku selama—"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu taruh laporannya di mejaku sejam lagi."

_KRAKKK_

"TAPI KENAPA MODEL KIT-NYA DIINJAK, SENIORRRRR!?"

* * *

.

* * *

Ujung telunjuk Ishigaki dihinggapi utas pendek.

Maka sebentar lagi senior pujaannya akan hadir, dia sangat yakin.

"Ehe...ehehehe...eheheheee..." tawa idiot yang terpampang jelas.

"Apa kau tidak tahu, kalau bulu mata jatuh di pipi kiri artinya ada yang membencimu?" dari meja sebelah, Todoroki Shizuka bersuara lantang. _Newbie_ sialan versi Ishigaki itu jelas-jelas berbicara tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah jelas kan siapa yang dimaksud?" tidak terima dikatai, yang sedikit lebih tua pasang muka _yankee_.

"Memang siapa yang dimaksud?"

"YA ITU KAMU, AMATIR!"

"SINGKIRKAN TELUNJUK BAUMU!"

_PLAK. PLOK._

"Berisik kalian berdua. Mana laporannya?"

Meski harus menerima nyeri tepat di dahi, Ishigaki tersenyum lebar mendapati figur kesayangan sudah menjulang tegap dalam jangkauan mata.

"Laporannya sudah selesai, silakan diteliti!" Sasazuka menerima tumpukan yang dimaksud disertai angguk ringan, hidung asistennya terbang.

Sejenak Sasazuka mengamati datar benda asing yang mencapit pucuk risalah,"Ini apa?"

"Oh, itu... karena rakitan yang kubuat terakhir ternyata masih bisa diperbaiki, kumodifikasi sedikit jadi pesawat untuk pemberat kertas." penjelasan bertubi-tubi dengan semangat, "Kalau tombol di sini ditekan, kertasnya bisa terbang—"

_Dengan semangat..._

"Ah, peganganku terlalu kuat."

_"_KENAPA SAYAPNYA DIPATAH JADI DUA, SENIORRRRR!?"

* * *

.

* * *

Ketika sehelai bulu matanya lagi-lagi gugur, Ishigaki panik di tempat. Bak cenayang, pria _clumsy_ itu sudah menebak kalau seniornya akan datang mencabut nyawanya di jam dua belas tepat.

"La-laporanku belum selesai..." luar biasa, Ishigaki berucap tanpa menoleh ke belakang, di mana Sasazuka sudah berdiri tenang.

"Serahkan saja seadanya, tidak usah menambah ilustrasi aneh-aneh,"

"Tapi penambahan visual akan membuat argumen lebih gampang dipahami, Senior Sasazuka!"

"Oh,"

Tidak ada kicauan burung, yang ada malah suara robekan.

Diikuti pekik histeris.

Bagaimanapun Ishigaki harus pasrah hasil jerih payahnya yang tercarik-carik terbang mulus ke luar jendela. Padahal dia sudah mengerjakannya tiga hari berturut-turut hampir tanpa tidur.

Paling tidak masih ada selembar yang selamat karena terserak di lantai. Dengan amunisi itu, dia bisa menulis ulang maksud laporannya lebih terperinci agar sang kepala detektif—

"BAHKAN KERTAS TERAKHIR JUGA ANDA INJAK, SENIORRRRR!?"

Apa mungkin Sasazuka masih dendam karena Ishigaki meninggalkannya pada kasus Kaitou Sai terdahulu? Atau karena membuat dokumen berupa komik dalam kasus penangkapan Ajigawa dinilai terlalu berlebihan? Atau karena dia pernah merakit gundam 1:1 menggunakan wajah atasannya? _Atau karena..._

"Ishigaki,"

"I-iya...?" diserukan dramatis di tengah kucur tangis.

"Jaga bulu matamu. Aku tidak selamanya bisa datang..."

* * *

「_...karena bulu mata berbeda dari kelopak bunga yang terbiasa menerka di antara dua._」

* * *

.

.

.

"ADUDUDUUUH!"

Idep yang jatuh mengiris lapisan kornea.

Sakit. Hingga air matanya meleleh deras tanpa kunjung terhenti.

.

.

Apa ada artinya?

Ya, ada...

_kehilangan,_

_Ketiadaan,_

.

**_Kematian_**

.

.

Telinga Ishigaki terbangun dari suara-suara parau menusuk. Lebih menyakitkan daripada pupilnya yang terlanjur memerah. Hidungnya bosan mencium hal yang sama; bau dupa dan anyir bunga, seakan tidak ada lagi pilihan aroma lain di dunia.

"Benar-benar mengkhawatirkan tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Mau sampai kapan diam di toilet, Ishigaki?"

Lihatlah, _newbie_ sialan itu belum memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'senior'.

"Kak Ishigaki. sebagian besar pelayat sudah pamit, ayo kita juga pulang."

Suara gadis kecil yang sangat dikenalnya, pun oleh semua orang karena ketangkasannya membongkar banyak misteri yang rata-rata gagal dipecahkan pihak kepolisian. Langkah kaki Katsuragi Yako semakin lama semakin nyaring di atas tegel dingin.

"Katsuragi, kita tidak bisa masuk toilet laki-laki sembarangan!"

"Tapi..."

Karena saat ini sudah tidak ada siapapun selain Ishigaki di dalamnya, mereka mencoba nekat. Derap itu berhenti tepat di belakang laki-laki yang sedang berjongkok di pojok ruangan menghadap kulit dinding, menahan isakan hebat yang tersendat-sendat.

"Ishigaki... tidak hanya kamu. Kita semua pun kehilangan senior Sasazuka! Ayo bangun!"

Masih saja main perintah-perintah. Dasar kadet tidak tahu diri.

"Kak Ishigaki. Pak Sasazuka tidak akan mati sia-sia..." detektif cilik itu mencoba mengendalikan situasi, yang diajak bicara bersikeras bergeming, "Ayo kita tangkap sicks bersama-sama."

"...t-tidak... datang... hkk..." lambat, Ishigaki berusaha berucap walau kata demi katanya timbul tenggelam di tengah-tengah sedu sedan. Paru-parunya mungkin terlanjur robek dengan tenggorokan perih terbakar.

Namun saat ini ada bagian yang lebih sakit.

"Kak... Ishigaki...?"

"K-kenapa... hh, KENAPA DIA TIDAK JUGA DATANG?!"

"Ishigaki, apa-apan sih kamu! Hadapi kenyataan! Senior Sasazuka sudah tidak ada!" Todoroki yang gemas menarik bahu lawan bicaranya kasar, memaksakan tautan iris ketiganya bersilang.

_EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKHHHH!_

Sopran di nada tertinggi. Yako dan Todoroki memandang ketakutan pria di hadapan mereka dengan wajah pucat. _Mual_.

—bersamaan dengan lusinan helai pendek yang tersapu angin dari hamparan lantai.

* * *

**Kumparan Anti Debu**

.

by **Ratu Obeng **(id: 1658345)

* * *

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N**: Happy Birthday 18 April, Ishigaki Jun.


End file.
